mystman12baldisbasicsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Protagonist
| size = MediumAppears shorter than Baldi and taller than Playtime. | likes = Friend Easy Math 1st Prize (Possibly) | dislikes = Hard Math Baldi the 3rd question | maincolors = Human Colors (Possibly) | protectionlevel = Determinant Extreme (Maximum) Low (Minimum) | threatlevel = None (unless your a hacker) | ability = Pick-Up & Use Items Do Math Problems | spawnpoint = Exit (Nearly) | description = Oh noes! School is out, but your friend has a problem! He left all his notebooks in school, but doesn't have time to go get them, because if he does he'll be late for eating practice. To help him out, you have to go back in the school & find all 7 notebooks for him. It won't be easy through! Baldi loves challenging his students with fun trivia problems whenever he can! Each time you find a notebook, you'll have to answer some questions. Answer all three correctly, and you will earn a prize! Find all 7 notebooks, and then exit the school, to win! }} The Protagonist/Player is the unnamed protagonist in Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning and the only playable character. It is assumed to be a child and clearly a student that was sent to get its Friend's notebooks while evading Baldi. It is seemingly good at mental quick math, but has difficulty at answering more complex and hard questions. By clicking the HOW TO PLAY option in the title screen, you can find the controls to move and navigate The Protagonist. Appearance & Information Due to Baldi's Basics being a first-person game, it's face and body are not revealed. We can judge that it can store items, implying that it has pockets. Judging how his eyes reach Baldi's chest, it might be short, but appears taller than Playtime for a bit. The Principal Of The Thing hints that The Protagonist is a child by saying that it's parents will hear about breaking the rules (This might mean that The Protagonist has unnamed parents). Personality Despite the Protagonist never showing it's nature, it is possible that it might be kind, and helps to people who it cares about, like helping its Friend to get its Notebooks out of Here School because if he goes, he will be late for his Eating Practice. Colouring While The Protagonist isn't seen, it is assumed that it has common human skin color. The colouring remains debatable until the Protagonist's look is revealed. The clothing might be a common clothing for humans. The Protagonist still remains unrevealed to public. Game & Mechanics The Protagonist's mission is to get every 7 notebook of the Here School, and avoid Baldi. It can pick-up and use items, interact with doors & notebooks and can look behind. The Protagonist can run by the Stamina, but the Stamina bar can turn red, making it unable to run, and it will end up walking. Other characters can affect the Protagonist at some point. The Protagonist can't look up or down, but can jump when playing with Playtime. If caught breaking the School Rules, the Principal Of The Thing will give it Detention. Story "Oh noes! School is out, but your friend has a problem! He left all his notebooks in school, but doesn't have time to go get them, because if he does he'll be late for eating practice. To help him out, you have to go back in the school & find all 7 notebooks for him. It won't be easy through! Baldi loves challenging his students with fun trivia problems whenever he can! Each time you find a notebook, you'll have to answer some questions. Answer all three correctly, and you will earn a prize! Find all 7 notebooks, and then exit the school, to win!" (Appears when you click HOW TO PLAY.) Identity Several fans have invented different identities of The Protagonist. It is unknown if someone of them might be its true look. The Protagonist has also been referred to as "The Player" by its identities. This lists the most common identities created by fans. White Person The Protagonist has been often portrayed as a white/grey person with the word "PLAYER" or letter "P'''" instead of the eyes and nose. The Protagonist is commonly portrayed as a male in this identity. Rarely, The Protagonist has ears in this identity, and often being somewhat taller/smaller than the game's version. '''PlaceFace & Baldi The Protagonist is also portrayed as a character having Baldi for the body and PlaceFace for the head. This identity is mostly shown in photos rather than animations. This identity isn't considered true, because if it had Baldi's body it could be tall rather than being shorter. Gallery Trivia *It and Friend are the only characters who haven't revealed their appearance. *Considering how Gotta Sweep and 1st Prize are genderless, it is the only character with unconfirmed gender. (Unless it has your look, AKA It's you). References Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Selfey